This invention relates to a body buoy which is to be worn over a swimming suit or other clothing. There are various type garments having inflatable means that can be inflated for supporting a person in the water. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,248; 2,490,556 and 3,681,800. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,427 is a floatation garment adapted to aid in keeping the user afloat in the water and has at least one floatation pad of a suitable flexible floatation material of a predetermined thickness. The pad requires one or more lines of reduced thickness extending across the pad to give it flexibility at these points. This floatation garment resembles swim trunks and extends from the crotch at the bottom to the waist at the top.